A study for the BAU
by aartisticmusician
Summary: The BAU team is faced with a series of murders that is tied in with an UnSub who is after Dr. Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**A Study For The BAU**

Characters: Reid, J.J, Hotch, Garcia, Prentiss, Rossi, and Morgan

Setting(s): London, England

Story summary: Dr. Reid is faced with some terrible occurrences that are tied in through a case that he and his team are working on, dealing with revenge (rache).*I DON'T OWN ANY CRIMINAL MINDS OR SHERLOCK HOLMES*

**Chapter 1:Rache**

"Reid, stop biting your fingernails!" Snapped Hotch.

"Sorry." Reid replied, sitting down in a chair between Garcia and Morgan.

"What's wrong, smart one?" Garcia asked leaning over with a little hint of concern, for she cared for Reid a lot, almost if he was her long lost brother.

"Oh, nothing." Reid yawned, trying to hide his nervousness, "don't worry about it Garcia, I'm all right."

"You wanna come over tonight and play cards and drink hot cocoa? Derek and Emily are coming over too!" Garcia said brightly.

"I-"

But then Hotch cut him off, "now if everyone will listen up we have a case to handle."

J.J stood up and turned on the computer, showing the crime, "a man was found in an abandoned house, dead, with a pool of blood around him, but with no gunshot wounds or stab wounds. We believe that it is murder because there is evidence of another unsub's feet and hand prints on the floor, walls and on the remains of the dead man." J.J opened up another photo, "now on the wall was written the letter, E, in blood. We don't know what it means-"

"Revenge, rache is the German word for revenge." Reid interrupted, tapping his fingers on the table. (He wanted this meeting to be over as soon as possible.)

"Well…thanks." Said J.J a bit startled, "now as I was saying before, we don't know what the cause of death is yet."

"Where is it?" Rossi saked.

"In London, England." Reid answered (Who seemed to be staring at the photo a bit too hard.)

"How do you know that, Reid?" Explained Hotch.

"The architecture of the house…it is detailed in a special way that is most commonly used there, very historian."

"Well, you are very right. If everything is good we will leave tomorrow at 9:30am on the dot and don't be late." Hoch said getting up from his chair and walking to the door.

"Why not right now?" Morgan asked.

"Because the plane is going in for repairs. Apparently the breaks are getting a bit rusty. Well see you all tomorrow then!" Hotch said walking out the door

"Well?" Garcia asked brightly.

"Ummm…" Reid replied confused.

"Cards, hot cocoa…"

"Oh! I don't know…"

"Come on Spencer, please, it will do you some good. You have been cooped up in that apartment for way too long." Garcia said convincingly.

"I guess I could, I'll come over around 7pm."

"All righty, see you then!" Garcia said, swinging her arms in the air.

After the meeting Reid went back to his apartment . He went up the elevator, down the hall, right up to his door. Before he put the key in the lock he quickly looked around to see if anyone was near. To his relief there wasn't. Reid put the key in the lock and walked in. He swept his apartment to see if he could find anything unusual. Again to his relief there wasn't. Reid sat down at the kitchen table and picked up a small piece of paper with words written, 'I'M WATCHING YOU.'

Reid had found the message pinned to his fridge about two days ago. It was on Saturday; Reid had the weekend off and went into work on Monday, today.

On Saturday he had thoroughly checked every nook and cranny in his kitchen and bathroom to see if there were any hidden cameras or microphones. He had found one camera that was in the corner of the kitchen right about the microwave and below the cupboards. This unsub would have a clear view of the two doorways leading to the bathroom and living room. He had ripped it out.

Today, Monday, he was going to search his living room. Reid searched for nearly two hours, thankfully finding nothing when it finally hit 6pm. He still had to eat and have a shower before he left to go to Garcia's house. He quickly made some mac-and-cheese and had a shower. Now it was 6:45pm and it took 20 minutes to get there. He quickly put on his shoes and jacket and headed out the door.

*** Well there you have it! My very first chapter! Stay tuned for next week when we get to find out what happens at Garcia's party. Hope you enjoyed it!***

aartisticmusician


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The life of the party**

Garcia had everything ready. She had the table set with four chairs for her four friends. And had boiled the kettle and made some popcorn. The first to arrive was Prentiss at 7pm on the dot. "Well come on in Princess Prentiss, and be prepared for an eventful night!" Garcia said gesturing her hand for Prentiss to go in, not even realizing what she had just said.

"Well thank you for having this affair." Prentiss said with a smile.

"No-pro-blame-oh"

They chatted for a while about girly stuff until Morgan came knocking on the door. Garcia skipped over and swung the door open, curtsying for the young man.

"Well thanks, Baby girl! Am I the last to arrive?" Morgan asked.

"No, I'm afraid you're not. Reid is still not here and it's already ten past seven!" Prentiss explained.

"Well you know him. He'll probably be here any minute now. Why don't we have some hot chocolate before it gets cold?" Garcia said gleefully.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Morgan said with a wide smile.

Ten minutes, 15 minutes, 20 minutes passed and still Reid had not shown up.

"Where is Reid?" Morgan questioned.

"Do you think we should call him?" Prentiss asked.

"I guess we should, I'll go do that. Be right back!" Garcia said.

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Beep."

"Hello, you have reached Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. Sorry I'm not here to take your call at the moment, but I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Please leave a message after the beep." Range out Reid's voice through the answering machine.

"Hey Spencer, its Penelope calling…" squeaked in Garcia, "We're waiting for you here. Please be safe where ever you are." Beep.

"Well?" Morgan piped in.

"Nothing." Garcia said looking at Morgan with fear in her eyes.

"Should we go look for him." Prentiss said standing up.

They all hoped into Garcia's car and drove down her road. They had been driving for about 5 minutes when Prentiss saw a dark green Volkswagen out of the corner of her eye.

"Stop!" Prentiss gasped.

"What?" Morgan said looking around.

"Right there." Prentiss pointed in the direction of the car.

They drove over to where the car was parked and stopped. Morgan and Prentiss jumped out and ran over. Prentiss froze. She saw on the stop sign a note; she quickly grabbed it and walked over to where Morgan had been trying to catch Reid's attention.

Reid had just left his apartment and hoped into his car at approximately 7:10pm. His neighbor has stopped him in the hallway and wanted to ask him some really stupid question that he really didn't have time for. He had quickly shoed him away and ran over to the elevator. He walked in and pressed floor. The numbers quickly descended until there was a beep and the doors slid open. He ran out the front doors and jumped into his car.

Everything seemed fine until he had reached a bloke away from Garcia's house. He had casually stopped at the stop sign until all the cars had passed. He was just about to go when at the corner of his eye he saw something that wasn't there before. He knew it was meant for him. He carefully pulled over, as if not to attract any attention towards him.

He didn't know what to do. It was a pretty empty road considering where he was. He just sat there for maybe 5-10 minutes, just staring at this single piece of paper.

Prentiss just looked up with intense curiosity in her eyes. All that was one that paper was a single word, YOU. Prentiss didn't understand. Why was this on a stop sign and why Reid was looking at it? It couldn't have been meant for him. Who would ever have anything against cute, smart, adorable Reid?

She walked over to Morgan, who had just smacked Reid across the face for not replying to his questions. She handed him the piece of paper without saying a word and sat down in the passenger seat of Reid's car.

Reid finally came through. Morgan had finally got him to spill out the whole story to him, everything, the apartment, the other note and now this.

"What should we do?" Garcia asked, holding Reid's thin hand. Not ever wanting to let it go.

"Well for one thing, you're not going back to that apartment alone." Morgan said.

"Anywhere, actually. Someone always has to be with you." Prentiss added.

"But what about all my things?" Reid interrupted.

"We'll get them later. You're staying with me tonight. I'm not taking any chances." Morgan said.

"Okay, but don't tell Hotch or Rossi." Reid said.

"What? Why?" Morgan said sternly.

"I already have enough people worried about me as it is. I don't need any more. When it comes time I will tell them, even J.J."

"Ohhh…too late. I just called her. She's coming now. Sorry…" Rang in Garcia. She knew there was something special between them, some kind of bond.

Just then J.J pulled up. She hoped out of her car up to Reid, who was standing beside his car now, and gave him a big huge.

That wasn't exactly what he expected. But he accepted it anyway with a big smile.

***Not what you were expecting was it! Feel free to review, comment, and favorite if you like! And also, in the last chapter, the word on the wall was RACHE. Not E. Sorry about that fellow readers.***

aartisticmusician


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reid's apartment**

The five of them decided to head back to Reid's apartment, to grab some of Reid's things and check if anything had changed. They all jumped into their vehicles and went on their way. It was a pretty quick ride; there weren't a lot of cars on the road, surprisingly. When they reached the apartment building they all jumped out, except for Reid, he was taking it slow. He was in no particular hurry to see that place at the moment.

They walked in and started heading towards the elevator, before they went up Prentiss asked the receptionist if anyone had gone in or near Reid's apartment that she knew of. The girl didn't, she said that no one had even been up on his floor since he had left.

They walked to the elevator and got in, pressed floor 3 and it quickly ascended. When they reached Reid's apartment, he took out his key and unlocked the door. They stepped in and looked around. The place was a mess! Books were everywhere, pots and pans on the counter, and shelves on the ground. Reid was very confused, he didn't remember leaving his flat in this bad of shape.

"Reid…did you do all of this?" asked Morgan.

"I do remember going through my living room for a while before leaving today. But I thought that I had cleaned up the kitchen yesterday and I would never leave a window open." He had just realized how cold it was, it was the middle of January, and then it all clicked, "Somebody's been in here again…"

"We've got to look around for any clues, if anything is missing, or if there is another note" said Prentiss.

"Reid, can you show me that other note?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah, sure" Reid handed him the note that he had in his pocket.

Morgan examined the two pieces of paper; they both had the same type of printing on them. "I think that we are either dealing with one or possibly two unsubs, Reid, when did you leave here?"

"7:10pm, which gave the UnSubs approximately 50 minutes, and whatever they were doing they must not have finished because they left in a hurry."

Garcia, Prentiss and J.J had already started cleaning up the apartment. There must have been 100's of books scattered around.

_Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? Was it something I did, something I said?_

_Nothing seemed right. Nothing was making any sense._ Reid's mind was going crazy, trying to place every piece of the puzzle in its rightful place.

Half an hour later the apartment was starting to look livable again. Everything was finally in its proper place. The five of them looked for any more hidden microphones and cameras until they had successfully found them all.

Reid quickly gathered all of the essential items that he needed for the overnight investigation and headed down to Morgan's house.

Garcia had considered that there had been enough commotion for one night and told everyone to go home. The eventful night she had planned did not turn out the way she had hoped.

***I realize that this chapter was a bit short, but stay with me here! Stay tuned in for the next chapter, trust me you'll want to read it!***

aartisticmusician


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The journey begins**

Reid awakened at the 6:30 am, not as early as a normal work day, but Hotch had said to be there before 9:30am. He decided to go for a walk around the block before Morgan awakened.

He quickly made himself a coffee, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. Everything seemed fine, it was a bit chilly but that didn't bother him. About 25-30 minutes later he was back at the house. Morgan was just waking up.

"Hey there, pretty boy. What are you doing up so early?" Morgan yawned.

"Ohh…I couldn't sleep. I decided to go for a little walk. I made a coffee, hope that you don't mind."

"REID!"

"What?"

"You went for a walk!"

"Yeah…so what?"

"So what, you can't do that! You never know what that creep might be planning! You shouldn't go out alone! Even you should know that!" Morgan explained pacing the kitchen.

"I know, I know. But I wanted to get out. Let my mind get a little fresh air."

"Well, just don't do it again. Go grab your things and then we'll go."

Reid grabbed his suitcase, ate a bagel and was out the door, just as Morgan put on his shoes.

They were pulling into the parking lot when Garcia's car came rolling in behind them. She jumped out her car and came running over to where Reid and Morgan were standing.

"So? How was last night?" Garcia said in an all too frantic tone.

"Fine, Garcia, take it easy. Nothing happened." Morgan said, purposely not telling her about the careless walk this morning.

"How are you, Reid, you okay?"

"I'm fine Garcia. Everything is fine. Don't worry; everything will be okay once we leave."

The three of them walked into the BAU office together and met the rest of the team in the conference room, who were waiting for them.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's get to it!" Hotch said, standing from his chair.

They all boarded the plane and went over the file quickly and then everyone chose to do what they pleased most. Reid did what he pleased most, reading. He grabbed his satchel and dug until he found a not so light book, Cryptonomican, by Neal Stephenson. He had picked it up the other day and had thought that it would be a good read. Approximately two hours later he had just finished reading the 1168 page novel.

"Don't tell me you're already done." Rossi said looking over his magazine.

"It was about World War II and now, and very well written if I might add. I think that you might like it."

"Well I guess that I will have to borrow it sometime then!"

The plane landed and they all headed down to the hotel. They put their things in their rooms and headed down to the lobby.

"Okay everyone; I want Rossi and Morgan to go down to the police station to see what these people are doing. Prentiss and I will go down to the lab to see how the autopsy went, and J.J, I want you to go with Reid to the crime scene. Meet back at the police station once you've found something." Hotch explained.

Prentiss and Hotch arrived at the lab and walked into the front door. There laid the limp body of a man with a woman standing beside him looking at a clip board.

"Do you know what the cause of death is?" Hotch asked.

"Ahhh…" Miss Taylor flipped through her pages, "yes, here it is; Mr. Wilis died of poison- cyanide"

"That would explain it." Hotch said.

"That's why we couldn't find any wounds on the body. But why would there be blood everywhere? Was it from or the unsub?" Prentiss acquired.

"The blood is from the Unsub." Miss Taylor explained.

J.J and Reid walked into the death infested house. It didn't look too bad, for being abandoned. There was dust everywhere, a couple of chairs flipped over, but that was really it. Other than the blood stains on the carpet and walls.

"Why do you think the Unsub wrote revenge?" J.J asked.

"Well, he could be expressing how he feels toward the victim. Maybe things happened in the past, and now he got back at him."

"That may explain it, but why in German and in blood?"

"To confuse us, he obviously wanted us to think that he was trying to spell out another word. And as for the blood, that's his signature."

"Do you think that our Unsub is German?"

"Possibly." Reid said, walking over to where the man was murdered. He had noticed something peculiar. In the middle of the table, there were marks of three bottles that had stood there. Obliviously in Reid's mind, each was filled with poison.

"What is it?"

"J.J, come over here. Now say that you were the victim and I was the Unsub." Reid theorized sitting down at one end of the table, "Okay, so we're talking and I have three bottles and I tell you to drink one of them. Let's assume that one is completely harmless and the other two are filled with poison. You have a 33.3% chance you will survive."

"Now does the Unsub drink the other ones as well?"

"I don't think so; see there are three bottles for three people."

"So, now we're dealing with two Unsubs?"

"Exactly."

"All right. Let's get back to tell the team what we found."

The agents all arrived at the police station at 3pm on the dot.

"So, what did you find out?" Rossi asked.

"That was killed by poison - cyanide" Hotch and Reid, both announced together. Looking at each other astonished.

"And that the blood that we found on the wall is not ', we are running the tests know." Hotch added.

"Also J.J and I are thinking that we are dealing with possibly two Unsubs." Reid continued, with J.J adding in all of the other details the Reid had found out.

"We found another body." Sheriff DaHero said, bursting into the room.

"Let's get to it!" Hotch claimed.

The team walked into another yet abandoned house. There lay the body of a middle aged, blonde haired woman. Reid just stared down at her, with terror in his eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

***And yet another chapter will await in the not so distant future. Don't get to anxious now. ***


End file.
